


Better Than All the Stars

by wolftrek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, general adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolftrek/pseuds/wolftrek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drags Derek out for some star-gazing despite the sourwolf’s protests. Fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than All the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but I wrote this while in the middle of writer's block for something else.

“What did you drag me out here for again?”

Stiles shook his head, turning to the older man. “The stars are really bright tonight because there’s no clouds,” he repeated slowly, patience depleting, “and star gazing is supposed to be romantic, remember?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yeah, romantic. Because that’s the kind of stuff we do.”

Stiles just smirked, continuing on through the forest. Leaves rustled softly overhead, covering the forest floor with their shadows. Soon the trees began to thin, and Stiles picked up his pace as he saw what he was looking for. He broke into the clearing, a grin plastered to his face.

“Alpha rock, here we are!”

“You know, this rock isn’t any different to other rocks. It’s just another rock.” Derek replied. He moved past Stiles, disappearing behind where the large boulder jutted out over a slight ridge in the hills.

“Sourwolf!” Stiles called out. This was probably going to be a long and painful night.

He walked around to the grassy patch where Derek was stretching himself out on.

“Isn’t this kind of nice?” he asked, dropping himself down beside the werewolf. He gestured to the sky, filled with the lights of the stars. “I mean look at them all. There’s like a billion of them or something and they’re billions of miles away. I mean, it’s weird that a giant ball of gas is beautiful, isn’t it?” He turned to Derek, who was watching him sceptically.

“You’re not serious?”

“Oh come on man. Doesn’t that kind of freak you out even a little bit? That’s there’s so much more out there? Like, if those stars are really that far away from us and we don’t even see all of the stars that are actually out there, then the universe is just massive. It’s gotta be huge man, like, enormous! There could be so much out there that we don’t know about and don’t understand and it’s just terrifying really. We’re tiny. We probably don’t even register on the universe’s scale. Who knows what could be out the-”

Derek’s mouth on Stiles’ silenced him. Stiles leaned in further to the pressure of Derek’s lips, closing his eyes. Derek’s arms wrapped around his waist and the back of his neck drawing Stiles closer, before pulling away from the kiss, his forehead still resting against Stiles’.

“You know, I really don’t care about what could be out there. All that matters is you, here.” Derek whispered against Stiles mouth. “You’re better than all the stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on my tumblr account (plusquemoi).


End file.
